Rumors: Replay
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: 17 year old Harry James Potter-Black arrives in Kaibara on a mission to find his only remaining blood-related family member after finding a letter from his mother in the Potter family vault. There he meets Tohru, and is dragged into the lives of the...


Rumors: Replay

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Fruits Basket

Pairing(s): Lupine! Harry Potter/Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma/Tohru Honda, and the rest are canon, etc.

Rating: T+ (For now)

Warning(s): Character Death (mentioned), Comical Violence, Language, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: 17 year old Harry James Potter-Black arrives in Kaibara on a mission to find his only remaining blood-related family member after finding a letter from his mother in the Potter family vault. There he meets Tohru, and is dragged into the lives of the Sohma family. Getting to know his cousin and attending high school with her and her friends. He had no idea of how much his life would change. This is especially true when he finds himself falling for a certain Prince.

A/N: This is basically the full version of Rumors, starting from the beginning of Harry's introduction into the Fruits Basket world. Hopefully I will be able to do both of these wonderful series justice, and if I don't well at least I tried. LOL Well, there isn't much else that I have to say but I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>Looking out of the window as the plane slowly descended to the runway, the young man adjusted the scarf that he wrapped around his neck while dusting off the front of his black trench coat. Half-lidded green eyes peeked out from beneath messy white bangs, and a small smile formed on his face as his heart was filled with awe at the sight of the country his mother was born in. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the letter that he had received from the man who would be introducing him to his only living blood relative. <em>

_Once the plane finally bused in, he quickly stood up and grabbed his carry-on luggage that was overhead of him. Slinging his drawstring bag over his shoulder – being mindful of anyone that was behind him, the foreigner made his way to the front of the plane and into the airport. Making his way to baggage claim, he grabbed his one large suitcase and made his way to the lobby. There he __looked around with __sharp green eyes in order to look for a sign of his escort. _

_After a second his gaze locked onto a small square sign that had __**'Potter-Black'**_ _in bold print. Smiling a bit, he maneuvered his way through the busy crowds and made his way over to the older man who was standing there with three other people. Recognizing them from the descriptions that had been given, he continued forward. Coming to a stop in front of them, he tilted his head with a small smile. _

"_Are you Honda-san?"_

_Glancing briefly at the three standing behind the man, he noticed that the younger female was gaping at him with flushed features as was the older female. The assessing look that he was receiving from the man standing next to the latter with glasses made the corner of his mouth tilt down a bit. Chuckling, the elder man nodded and held out his hands. _

_"That's right young man, I am happy to finally put a face to the young man I've gotten to know over the last few months." _

_Warmth entered his smile at the kind gesture, and he grasped the other's hand before shaking it. _

_"I feel the same way."_

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

**Replay, Chapter 1**

~000O000~

* * *

><p>Sitting in the kitchen waiting for Soujiro Honda to finish getting ready for their dinner meet with his cousin, Harry James Potter-Black sipped a bit of the tea that had been given to him. Currently, his cousin's grandfather's daughter and her family were sitting across from him. Watching as the three seemed to be debating about something, he smirked at the fact that he had a good idea as to what. He supposed that is was a bit strange for a foreign teenager to not only come to Japan to find a relative, but also coming to find that relative alone. But this couldn't be it as he couldn't help but notice how the three only seemed to grow interested in him as he began discussing how he had recently taken the title of Potter and Black with Soujiro in the drive to their home.<p>

Much to his surprise, the black name alone was very well known. Apparently despite their distaste for Muggles, they loved money more. He owned several businesses here in Japan, and some pharmaceutical companies under the Potter name. When he had mentioned this to Soujiro, the younger brown-haired woman was looking at him like a dog looking at a particularly juicy looking bone, and honestly he was a bit disturbed. Soujiro's daughter was of course glancing back and forth between him and her daughter with a contemplative look, which reminded him uncomfortably of Mrs. Weasley. While her husband seemed to gain a calculating gleam.

Closing his eyes, he took another sip and hummed.

This wasn't new to him, a lot of people he had met during his time after becoming the Lord of two powerful old houses acted in a similar faction. Everyone seemed to have some kind of agenda, and he had learned very fast on how to deal with those kinds of people and their futile attempts to try and manipulate him. Setting down his cup, he blinked in amusement as the three seemed to scramble over themselves in order to refill the cup. Continuing to watch the ensuing scene, he chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about getting me more tea – relax, I'm sure that Soujiro-san will be done soon and we will be off enough."

Nodding with much reluctance, the three sat down and continued to watch him before his contact's daughter addressed him.

"So Black-san – what brings you here to Japan?"

Humming, he threaded his fingers together and smiled. "Well I had only recently found out that I had some family left, and immediately came over when I found out where she was." Opening his eyes, he glanced at them all with his pretty green eyes that her daughter had been gushing over endlessly since they seen him in the airport. "After taking care of some business in England, and after getting in touch with Soujiro-san – I felt that it finally was time to come and get to know my cousin."

Snorting their daughter crossed her arms, and a scowl formed on her reasonably pretty face.

"Why come all this way for that _**plain**_ Jane?"

Unnoticed to them, the corner of his lip twitched but his smile remained in place. "What?"

When it looked like she was going to repeat herself, one single glance from her mother caused her to shut her mouth.

"Don't pay attention to whatever this silly girl is saying Black-san...though I couldn't help but wonder if you actually know anything about your cousin."

Tightening his hold on his teacup, he leveled them with amused look as the corner of his lip twitched again. "From what Soujiro-san had told me, I am sure that my cousin is a kind individual that I'm sure to find myself enjoying the time I will spend getting to know her." Clearing his throat, the woman's husband seemed to have a faux pitying expression as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's just like dear old dad to do, though I'm sure that you have no idea about the kind of woman that her mother of hers was, and how it's obvious that the fruit hasn't fallen too far from the tree."

For a split second no one said anything, and then the temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically. Pushing his cup down away from him, Harry stood up from his seat and looked down at them all with a sneer.

"And I'm also sure that you are unaware of what Soujiro-san has told me about all of you – you come barging in here and treating my cousin as if she is some kind of burden and accuse her of immoral activities due to the fact that she had to take shelter with three males that kindly offered it to her."

Soujiro's daughter looked like she was going to protest, but snapped her mouth shut from the single glance that the green-eyed had thrown her way.

"But sorry to tell you, I am already have knowledge of how wild Kyoko-Oba-san was when she was a teen, but who wasn't a little wild in their teenage years – One thing I won't tolerate is this attempted subtle attempt to try and get in my good graces by trying to turn me against my blood relative, which you three have never had the slightest chance of gaining from the beginning."

Gritting her teeth, the brown-haired woman stood up from her seat with a snarl.

"I should've known! Coming from the same blood as _**that**_ damned woman – I should've expected that you would be cut from the same cloth as her!"

Narrowing his eyes on her, his pupils thinned into slits and his sneer deepened. A growl rumbled in his chest, and his hand clenched into a fist. This damned woman has no idea of who exactly she was fucking with. While she had been able to treat his cousin anyway she had wanted , which he was going to put a stop to and get her back for every time she so much as look in Tohru's direction – she wasn't going to be allowed to do it any longer if he had anything to say about. If he had to use his numerous connections then so be it, this woman would know her place soon enough. After all, Soujiro had mentioned that their son was trying to become a Police Officer...Pushing down that primal urge to tear her throat out, he steadily continued to suppress it and made a mental note to give his in-home gym a serious work over less his other side come out and hunt her down. Any political fallout that would come from that just wasn't worth it.

Thankfully any words that could've been exchanged were stopped as the patriarch of the house came back into the room with his coat in hand and a smile. "Ah Harry-kun, I just got off the phone with Sohma-san." Walking fully into the kitchen, he put his coat over the top of the seat while placing a hand on young man's shoulder. "They will be meeting us at the restaurant you had called ahead of time for a reservation – Sohma-san seemed very impressed that you had actually gotten a reservation in such a short time."

Shrugging his shoulders with a small grin, Harry crossed his arms.

"I had to call in a couple of favors with a friend of mine who pulled a few strings, but it really is easier than it sounds to get a reservation."

Chuckling he grabbed his coat and began putting it on with the help of Harry, who moved over towards him to help. Turning his head in the direction of his quietly seething family, he smiled absentmindedly while mentally he was smirking a bit at the annoyed expression on his daughter's face. Obviously she had failed to win over Kyoko's cousin, as she had done Kyoko.

"I will be back later, we're going to go meet Kyoko – Tohru?, Harry questioned, and her housemates."

Without another word, the two moved towards the door and the brown-haired woman was about to protest when she froze. Before the tall foreigner left, he looked over his shoulders and pinned her with a cold glare. Gulping, she did nothing but sit back in her seat as the door closed with a click. Ignoring the concerned questions coming from her husband – who suddenly seemed to grow his balls back, she couldn't help the shiver that rolled down her spine. That boy's gaze – she mused, was that of a predator and just the thought caused more shivers to wrack her body.

The only thing that scared her was that she didn't think that the shivers were completely from fear.

~000O000~

Tohru Honda was a big ball of nerves as she stood in front of the restaurant with cool and sensual kanji that said _**Ryuu**_ hanging over the entrance of one of the most expensive restaurants in Kaibara. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and her teal eyes were dilated as she breathed in raggedly. It was only the feel of a fist bumping against the side of her head that snapped her out of her hyperventilating daze. A rough voice then wrenched her completely back into reality.

"Idiot, Calm down! It is just a restaurant!"

Shaking her head, she pressed her hands against her chest as she turned to look at the male standing to her side. His name was Kyo Sohma, and he was a very handsome young man with tanned skin from all the days he has dedicated to martial arts. Like other two males that lived in the house that she had recently started living, he possessed features that would be considered exotic by Japanese standards. Orange hair that was short in the back and bangs that fell right above his red eyes. A small scowl was on his face, and he had one hand in the pocket of his tan cargo pants. Due to the weather, he was wearing a red and white sports jacket and tennis shoes covered his feet.

When he had first appeared in the Sohma home, he had startled her a bit from the fact he had dropped down through the roof. From what she has seen he was a very brash young man, and was someone who was easily angered. But he was also very kind, though he didn't really show it much. The glimpses that she has seen during their time spent together made her want to get to know him more, and hopefully become even better friends with him.

"Oh! Sorry Kyo-kun! I am just excited about meeting my cousin, and was just a little overwhelmed by the idea of eating in such a place!"

Kyo snorted, and turned his head to the side with a small blush at the frantic girl who continued trying to explain herself when it wasn't necessary. A sigh from the other side of her cut through her attempted explanations, and brought her attention to the other young man standing off to her other side. Brushing his grey bangs away from his pale skin, narrowed violet eyes snapped over to the orange-haired male – who hissed at him. "There is nothing wrong with Honda-san being nervous, she is about to meet a relative that she has never known about from her mother's side and so it's not surprising that she would feel that way, you stupid cat."

Growling, Kyo hunched over in a threatening manner and pointed at the slender grey-haired male with rage. "DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!"

Panicking as she felt Kyo's hostility rise, she brought her hands up and tried to talk the hot-headed boy down from his rage. Glancing over at the other boy, she smiled softly as he crossed his arms around his waist and sighed. Yuki Sohma was a very slender and delicate boy, who at their school had earned himself the nickname of 'Prince'. He was very shy but kind and also possessed other qualities that made him very worthy of the nickname that was gifted to him. Like his cousin – as much as she knew he wouldn't admit it, was as closed off. And like Kyo, she hoped that they would also become even better friends.

Just like their personalities, their wardrobe is very different as well. Yuki was wearing a white coat with gold trimming that went down to his knees. A cream scarf was around his neck, and the long legs of his dark grey slacks and black dress shoes peeked out from the bottom. Sending a reassuring smile towards Tohru, Yuki looked back towards the restaurant and tried to hold back his slight awe as well.

"I'm sure that everything is going to be fine, after all I don't think anyone cannot like Honda-san."

Smiling at Tohru's flustered denials, he frowned. The pretty boy glanced over their shoulder at the dark-haired man that was gaping at the building in disbelief and a little envy. "If this idiot would only stop gaping at the building and get us to our meeting place, then we could get out of this cold." Bringing a hand to his chest, the grey-eyed man gasped with an expression of mock hurt.

"Why Yuki, why would you say such a thing!"

Teal eyes turned to Shigure Sohma, whom was the owner of the home that the three teenagers stayed in. He was a very handsome man, and like usual was wearing a kimono – though more formal and a dark blue instead of the grey one that he wore most of the time in their home. Being an adult, he was very knowledgeable, and Tohru had already received advice from him – it was due to his kindness that she was even living with the Sohma family in the first place.

'Especially after I had learned their secret…'

Besides their exotic features and obvious wealth, there was one other thing that made the Sohma family unique. Certain members of their family were cursed to change into animals from the Zodiac legend when they are hugged by someone of the opposite sex. Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, and Shigure-san were three of the people inflicted with this curse. Shigure-san was possessed by the spirit of the Dog, and Sohma-kun was possessed by the spirit of the Rat. Kyo-kun was possessed by the spirit of the Cat, and sadly like the cat in the legend he wasn't fully accepted into the Sohma family. This seemed to be the start of the rivalry between him and Yuki, and he had stated once before that if he beat the slender boy, he would be accepted into the Zodiac.

Even though the thought of Kyo-kun being accepted into the Zodiac is a very wonderful idea, she didn't like the idea of either him or Sohma-kun fighting and hurting each other. Thankfully the fighting between them was now dissolving into verbal arguments more than anything, which while not what she hoped for but it was better alternative than having them beat the stuffing out of each other – or Sohma-kun beating Kyo-kun.

Tohru herself was wearing a jean-like dress with stockings underneath. Over that was her cream colored jacket that was lined in a light brown and brown boots on her feet. She continued to wring her gloved hands, and didn't notice the looks their little group of four was garnering due to her nervousness. Closing his eyes, Shigure slipped his hands into the sleeves of his kimono, and grinned.

"I really believe that we've been keeping Tohru-kun's cousin waiting for a bit now, and I'm dying to meet the man that could get a reservation into this place when us Sohmas have to give up an arm and a leg to just be considered for one."

Nodding, the three teens followed him into the restaurant and up to the podium. A young woman was flipping through the book on the podium, and Shigure brought a hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. Lifting her eyes up from the paper slowly, she took in the four of them and sighed. Grabbing the pen that was chained to the podium, she flipped the book back to beginning.

"Name?"

Grinning charmingly, Shigure slipped his hands back into his kimono sleeves. "Yes, Sohma?"

Flipping through the book, she then ran her finger down a page and when her eyes landed on the name her whole attitude did a 180. Straightening her posture, she slammed the book shut and plastered a bright smile onto her attractive face. "Right there way Sohma-san, Potter-sama is already in the East VIP lounge already waiting for you." All four of them stared at the woman in shock, as she hurriedly led them towards what looked like the biggest area of the restaurant. Pushing the large curtain that separated the area from the rest of the restaurant, a voice that held an attractive accent brought their attention to the young man that stood up from his seat.

"Ah, welcome."

Looking over at the owner of the voice, the three were very surprised at the striking young man that was making his way towards them with a predatory grace that reminded them of a jungle cat or even a wolf. A dark green turtleneck sweater that made his pretty green eyes pop out, and leather pants that fit him like a glove adorned his lean and toned physique. Short messy white hair sat on top of his head, and framed his ivory face, which they attributed mostly to his British roots. Black boots adorned his feet, and his arms were spread wide as he made his way towards them. All the while, he was staring at Tohru with a happy and friendly smile.

"Welcome to Ryuu, my name is Harry James Potter – I'm happy that we're finally being able to meet face to face."

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

End of Chapter 1

~000O000~

* * *

><p>LOL like I had done Rumors, this will be update sporadically and when the urge to update hits me. LOL I plan on working on my fic Misery Business, by revising it completely but keeping it the same length if not a bit longer. I've come to find that I don't like the way that I had written it the first time, or even second time. Oh well, plus I've been replaying the game myself because I had kind of drifted away from it after I had lost all of the third chapter that I was halfway through. You guys have no idea how discouraged I was when that happened. Almost followed the urge I had to throw my laptop, which I probably would've done if I had given into those little anger fits I have when something like that happens. But I shall be trying very hard to get it finished. After all there are plenty of sources that I can get help from.<p>

So, if anyone is interested in knowing the progress of fics that I'm working on – you can follow me on Twitter (Yes, I have a Twitter now even though I'm against the whole concept, due to a friend demanding me to do such) at Shi Kami The DNM. It isn't there to fill you in on pointless things like if I'm the toilet at the time, but what fics I'm working on and when I'm going to post the next chapter. Something that would help lessen the suspense a bit for my readers…or make it worse, who knows! LOL XD

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
